


What Happens in Silas stays in Silas

by AFY2018



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Water Polo, F/F, HSAU, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a plot, you should write one where they play a sport together (soccer, volley, baseball) and they are a dream pair but to stubborn to accept it. And of course they fall for each other! :D <3 ~cherrychapstick</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day of School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrychapstick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychapstick/gifts).



Laura walked to school with her friends LaFontaine and Lola. They were talking about the newest subject for Acadeca. Laura was on her phone quickly texting the water polo ‘Den Mother’ Danny. Lola mentioned something about a sloth and other animals from the amazons. A car ran a red light, almost running over Lola, but LaF was able to grab her. Lola blushed a bit and thanked the short haired friend. Laura looked at the two and laughed. They continued until they turned the corner to the school. Silas Girl’s School home of the Knights.

 

“So where’s your first period?” Laura asked.

“D2 with Mrs. Borsok.” Lola answered

“D4. what about you Hollis?” LaF asked looking past Lola.

“D6.” She answered, reaching for her buzzing phone.

“We should find a meeting place.”

“Well if I remember D4 is between the two classes.” Lola said looking at LaF.

“So near the Quad?”

“Yes.”

“I may have to skip today, Danny’s having a Summer Society Meeting in C3.” Laura said looking up from her phone to her friends.

“Oh, okay. We’ll see you at lunch then?”

“Yeah. Bye.”

“Bye.” They said. Lola instantly looked at LaF, thanking her again, blushing.

Laura walked to C3 where all the female athletes were. She saw Danny in the front of the class getting her papers in order. She looked around and found the short blonde in the doorway. She beckoned her inside and began her meeting.

 

“Okay, so Summer Society,it’s a new year with new fall athletes. I want all the first year athletes to stand on the right side of the room, and the second plus year athletes on the left.” She waited for the students to file into their proper places and continued. “So the first, third, and fourth year athletes, you don’t have to stay, but the rest of you can sit down please.” Laura sat back down in front of Danny and listened to her ‘Mother’ speak. “So assignments to your ‘daughters’ begin now. all second year water polo players come up and I’ll have Sara give you the papers. After water polo is second year cross country, field hockey, golf, tennis, and volleyball. If you are in the same sport later in the year, your ‘motherhood’ carries on. Any other questions just ask me or Sara. Any problems with your daughter after the second week come to us. Remember, stay open minded.”

Laura was the third up behind Kara and Alice who were twins. She grabbed the paper under the top one, and looked at it as she sat back down. ‘Carmilla Karnstein, Freshman, 15, 5” 3’, one year of water polo. Likes: BVB, Slipknot, Metallica, and Epica. Talents: Can play the piano. Any Other Info: None.’ Laura looked at the form again and put it in her back pack. As Danny ended the meeting, Sara showed the forms that were left over. The ginger walked to Laura and looked at the form.

 

“Who’d you get, babe?” She asked resting her hands on Laura’s hips.

“A girl named Carmilla Karnstein. She seems to be an interesting person.”

“And by interesting you mean?”

“A metal and classical music loving girl.”

“Good luck Hollis.”

“Yeah, I’ll need all the help I can get.” She said as Danny laid a kiss on her neck.

“I can’t believe I’m already a grandma.” Danny sarcastically remarked.

“Screw off.”

Danny smiled and went back to gather her papers. Laura turned around and grabbed her back pack. They left holding hands as the bell was about the ring. Danny’s first class was D7 so she and her girlfriend split as they passed Laura’s classroom. Laura walked in as the bell rang. She looked at the seating chart and found her last name. ‘Dorn. Hogg. Karnstein. Hollis.’ There was a blonde girl and a brunette girl already sitting there. Laura sat down and greeted the two.

 

“Hi Laura I’m Karlee.” The brunette greeted.

“I’m Laura.”

“Hello Laura. Grace.” The blond girl smiled. reaching a hand out to Laura.

“So there’s one more I guess?”

“Yeah someone named Karnstein.” Karlee answered.

“I think I know her.”

“Well I hear she’s the Principal's daughter.”

“Doesn’t she have an older brother?”

“Will, yeah.” Grace said rolling his eyes. “My brother's on the tennis team. He’s friends with that douchebag head of Zeta Omega Mu.”

“Wilson Kirsch?” Laura asked.

Grace nodded and rested back in her chair. A girl with black hair sat down next to Laura and gave her a weak smile. Laura looked at the girl and then at Karlee. “Hello, my name is Laura.”

“Carmilla.” She answered in a bored tone.

“Hi, Grace.” The girl said reaching across the table to greet the newly arrived student.

Carmilla looked at her hand then back up and rudely remarked. “I know where that hand has been.”

“Well, I’m Karlee.”

“Ah yes, my sister has told me about you.”

“Y-your sister?”

“Matska.” She whispered.

Karlee instantly looked down at her papers trying to avoid Carmilla’s gaze. Mrs. Helbig walked with her case calling the class’ attention and started the class. As the class continued, Grace and Karlee didn’t make eye contact with Carmilla, and Laura studied her ‘Daughter’. At the end of the class, the dark haired girl swiftly strode across the room to the door and quickly exited. Laura followed until she got to her next class French 2 in B2. Danny caught up with Laura and grabbed her hand.

 

“ Hey babe.”

“Bonjour mon amour.”

“I love it when you speak french.” Danny whispered in Laura’s ear. “So am I coming home with you after practice?”

“Yes, but my dad will abhor your appetite.”

“I can’t help it. I’m a water polo player.” Danny laughed, swinging Laura onto her back.

“Danny!” She giggled.

“What? We’re going to the same area… Kind of.”

“Put me down or I’ll bite.”

“No you won’t.”

“Fine.” She said lightly biting her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Ow.” Danny winced, letting Laura down.

“Thank you.”

“No need to play dirty.”

“I warned you.”

“Bye Laura.” 

“Bye Danny.”Laura chuckled pecking Danny’s cheek.

Laura left to B2 watching her girlfriend go across to C3. Laura thought about Karnstein and rolled her eyes trying to see what the girl’s problem was. She and some of her elective friends talked and joked about their summer in Vienna or Germany with their relatives. Laura talked about her and her dad’s trip to Germany and Switzerland. She still couldn’t help but think of Karnstein even while she talked with her friends. As class started, they sat down and reviewed most of the vocabulary from the last year. As the day progressed, Laura met up with Danny, LaF, and Lola. They were on the edge of the quad eating and conversing.

 

“So I heard that you saved Perry this morning LaF.” Danny said putting an arm around Laura’s shoulder.

“Yeah, you’re practically Aruna Shende.” Laura said cuddling into Danny.

“It was nothing really, I- I just saw the car coming and reacted.” LaF said looking at Lola and blushing.

“LaFontiane is a great friend, one of the best. I appreciate that about you.”

“It was nothing, really Perry.”

Laura looked up at Danny and then back at Lola and LaF. “They’re so hitting on each other.”

Danny laughed and nodded. Laura kissed Danny and combed a hand through her fiery red hair. Lola and LaF continued glancing at each other as they talked. Laura glance across to see Karnstein talking with her sister Matska and others. The others were laughing while their sister was on her phone, with a worried look on her face. Matska looked at Carmilla and took her phone. She shook her head and put it in her pocket, ignoring her sister even as she punched her. When the bell rang, the Karnsteins parted ways and left to their classes. Danny said bye and left for science. Laura continued with her day, finishing with water polo. Practice began with the usual 200 free and 100 leg work. We then set up UCD and the JV was split from the Varsity. At the end, Coach Griffith got the second year athletes to meet up with their ‘Daughters’.

 

“Hi Carmilla.” Laura greeted reaching her hand out.

“Hey Laura.”

“Just to let you know, you’re an awesome Driver.”

“Thanks.” Carmilla answered awkwardly. She cleared her throat and backed away waiting to leave.

“Practice is over you may go.” Griffith said gathering her things.

“Thank god.” Carmilla muttered under her breath.

Laura gawked at that and grabbed her things before walking to a waiting Danny. Carmilla left slightly running into the giantess, and quietly apologizing. Laura grabbed Danny’s hand as they left. Danny took Laura’s bags and kneeled down to let Laura climb on. She walked to her silver BMW i3. She opened the doors and set their stuff inside as Laura climbed down. She went over to the passenger side and waited for Danny to get in and start the car. Laura turned on the radio to an alternative station. When MsMr’s Think of You came on, the two sang their lungs out, laughing at all the notes they missed. As they neared the Hollis house, Laura’s phone started to buzz. She picked it up and answered it.

 

“Laura Hollis speaking.”

“Hey Hollis, it’s Karnstein. You left something on the pool deck. I’ll bring it to you tomorrow.”

“Oh, than-”

“See you then.” Carmilla interrupted, ending the call.

Laura frowned a little and put her phone away. Danny looked at Laura when they reached her house. Laura smiled and kissed Danny. As they grabbed their bags, Laura walked to the door and unlocked it. She walked up stairs to her room and set her things next to the bed. As she turned around, she was met with a pair of lips pressed against hers. Laura looked up and smiled at the tall ginger who was crouching down. Danny picked her up, letting the shorter girl wrap her legs around her waist. She walked to the bed and sat down. Laura smiled and pushed her girlfriend back. Danny and Laura made out for a while before the taller girl got on top and began caressing Laura’s jaw. They continued until Danny reached a hand to unbutton Laura’s pants.

 

“Wait Danny.” Laura said pushing Danny away a bit.

“What?” She asked sitting up.

“Not yet.”

“Sorry, I thought…” Danny whispered dismounting Laura. “ sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m just not ready.”

“I understand.”

“Thanks babe. Listen, it doesn’t mean I don’t love you any less.”

“I respect what you want Laura.” Danny said pecking Laura’s cheek.

“Thanks.”

Danny got up and turned back to Laura. “Do you want anything to eat?”

“Yeah, wait I’ll be there soon.”

Danny sat at the top of the steps waiting for Laura to arrive. She heard the sound of clattering dishes, and went downstairs to investigate. While this wave of curiosity came over Danny, Laura was quickly helping LaF with her english homework. She walked out of her room and then down stairs where Danny was with her dad watching a Doctor Who marathon. They were eating a verhackert grilled cheese sandwich with salad on the side. Laura joined, quickly sitting on the ground as the 10th Doctor stumbled on screen ‘drunk’ talking about bananas.


	2. A Change of Heart

As the months continued, Danny and Laura had trouble with their relationship while Lola and LaF grew closer. Waterpolo was coming to a close and tensions grew to unhealthy levels between the three players. Carmilla became even more of a burden to Laura. She always made fun of Laura’s neatness and never even used her real name. She always named her after pastries. Danny constantly refused to reorder their ‘Mother’ ‘Daughter’ pairing. In October, Danny drove Laura home but didn’t leave her car. Danny held onto the wheel took a deep breath. Laura undid her belt only to be held back by the redhead.

 

“Laura, this isn’t working out anymore.” Danny said looking calmly at the girl next to her. “I care about you but I feel as though you don’t trust me at all. I try to even peck you on the cheek… and you flinch. I’ve asked you what’s wrong and you just say nothing don’t worry about it.”

“I’m sorry Danny. I’m just having trouble.”

“With what. You just make excuses. Can you back it up with a legit statement?” Danny looked away then took another deep breath. “Look, as long as we can stay friends that’s okay with me. Just take your stuff and I’ll see you on monday.”

“Yeah. Bye.” Laura whispered grabbing her stuff before Danny backed out.

~

3 days later; After Water Polo Practice

“Hey Creampuff, you and your giantess girlfriend gettin’ busy?” Carmilla gibbed smirking at Laura.

“Please not now Karnstein.”

“Oh come on, cupcake.”

Laura marched straight at Carmilla pressing her against the brick wall. “Look Karnstein, I am sick and tired of you constantly making fun of me, acting like a complete bitch, and never acting sorry about it. Do you even care about anyone?”

Carmilla looked dead straight at Laura, her mouth a gape. She shook her head and pushed Laura. “You can’t just act like you know everything Hollis. You’re just sad that your girlfriend broke up with you. And stop being so goddamn happy. Don’t you have more emotions.”

“Oh that’s it!” Laura yelled punching Carmilla in the shoulder.

“What the hell?”

Carmilla shoved Laura again. Laura fell to the ground. She quickly attacked the taller girl in a swift movement, clawing her leg and leaving a light gash on her thigh. Carmilla made a slight noise and kicked her off. Laura got up, shaking her head. The taller girl made a quick move at Laura, but was stopped by Danny. She grabbed Carmilla’s wrist yanking her far away from Laura. Griffith moved for the other holding her back. Carmilla shook Danny off and walked away flicking her hood up and leaving the campus. 

 

Griffith let go of Laura. “We will discuss this tomorrow.” Griffith said.

“What happened?” Danny asked.

“The Karnstein is such a bitch. She is just… GOD!”

“Okay calm down Hollis. Just calm down. Take a few deep breaths.”

“I don’t need your help Lawrence.” Laura hissed slapping Danny away. “You’re not my mom!”

Danny locked her jaw and grabbed her belongings as she left for her car. Laura quickly regretted her words and left for her car. She saw Carmilla in her car quickly driving away as she saw her attacker. Laura sat in her dark blue Tesla Model X and cried. She was sad about breaking up with Danny and hurting two people. One emotionally, the other physically. Laura drove home, not bothering to watch BBC shows with her dad. 

For a while, Laura avoided the girls at all costs, trying to leave time for wounds to heal. She found Carmilla, during lunch, eating alone and next to the Principal’s office. Danny saw Laura, but didn’t call her over. Sensing the tension still between her and her ex, Laura chose to talk to Carmilla. Laura neared her, waiting for her fellow athlete to notice.

 

“Hollis? Are you here to beat me up.”

“No, I don’t . I just wanted to give you this.” She said handing her a plate of cookies decorated with names some of Epica, Slipknot, and BVB’s albums.

“Thanks.” Carmilla said looking up at Laura. “Sorry for pushing you.”

“I should have handled the situation more rationally.”

“Sit down.” Laura sat down next to Carmilla. The black haired girl took a cookie with ‘Cry for the Moon’. She offered Laura a cookie, smiling as she grabbed ‘Rebels’. Carmilla looked around a bit before turning back to Laura. “I admit that I’ve been a bitch since the beginning of the year. Sorry that I hurt you. I know what’s like to lose someone you love dearly. I had a person that was taken away from me before I came here. I’m sorry for my pure bitchiness.”

“It’s okay Karnstein.”

They ate two more cookies before Carmilla stated, “If we’re going to try to get along, then stop calling me by my last name.”

“Okay, then you do the same for me.”

“Okay Carmilla. Again, sorry for hurting you.”

“All is forgiven okay?”

“Yeah.”

Laura looked at her phone, checking the time and said goodbye. Carmilla smiled painfully and walked inside the office. Her sister was busily talking with their mom. Her mom spotted her, and smiled her crooked grin, beckoning her over. Carmilla obediently walked into her mom’s office. She pointed the younger girl to the chair and sat across from her.

 

“I heard from the coach that you’ve been mean to some athlete.”

“It’s okay mother w-”

“I’d don’t want you messing with the anyone else this year. I’ve had many complaints and I won’t stand for it Carmilla.”

“Sorry mother.”

“You get what you deserve, so come here.” She commanded walking to the corner of the room.

“Yes ma’am.”

Carmilla walked over to her mother inhaling as a hand was raised. Her mother gave her a back handed slap across her cheek. Carmilla winced, rubbing the wound before her mother dismissed her. “Don’t blow it.” She scolded. Carmilla walked to her class and tried to forget as she always did. As the school day came to an end, Carmilla met up with Laura for drinks after school.

“What do you usually get?” Laura asked.

“Chamomile tea. You?”

“Green tea.”

“I’ll pay.” Carmilla offered opening the door for Laura.

“Thank you.”

Carmilla and Laura sat in a corner of the cafe as they drank their tea. Laura noticed Carmilla’s unease and asked her, “You okay?”

“Yeah.”

Laura looked at her friend noticing a new mark on her right cheek. “Is that from me?”

“What?”

“That bruise.”

“Oh, no. I wasn’t watching where I was going and ran into a tree branch.”

“Really, you seem so agile.”

“Well, I’m better in the pool than on land.”

“Me too.”

“Yeah.”

Laura reached across to Carmilla touching her hand. “Carm, what’s wrong?”

Carmilla looked up, a memory storming through her mind. She looked at the blonde’s eyes and clenched her jaw. Laura cocked her head and moved back to her place. She drank her tea as she awkwardly waited for Carmilla to break out of her trance. Carmilla was thinking about Ell. They had attended middle school together. She was similar to Laura. Happy, hopeful, caring, kind… beautiful. Carmilla stood up after about two minutes and walked to the bathroom. Laura followed her knocking on the door.

 

“Carmilla?”

There was a thud and sliding noise as Carm sat against the door. “Yeah?”

“What’s going on. Whenever I’m near you, you act weird.”

“Laura… I can’t hold this back any more.” Carmilla began, unlocking the door. “I love you.”

“What?” Laura questioned as she opened the door.

“I love you.”

“Carmilla, are you sure you’d be ready for a relationship?”

“I don’t know.” Carmilla said taking a step towards Laura.

Laura began to blush but quickly told Carmilla. “I need to know that you’re ready.”

Carmilla nodded and walked past Laura grabbing her tea as she walked home. Laura drove home and worked on her homework. There was a knock on the door, making Laura put her stuff down and racing downstairs. She looked out the eye hole and saw Carmilla outside on her doorstep. She opened the door. Carmilla looked up and instantly kissed Laura. She rested her hands Laura’s hips.

 

The taller girl broke the kiss and whispered. “I’m ready. I’m sure.”

Laura looked up and smiled, cuddling into Carmilla’s chest. She listened to the thumping of Carmilla’s heart. She brought her hand up to her cheek and stroked her jaw line. Carmilla looked up at the clock and kissed Laura on the forehead as she drove home in her sister’s car. She returned home quietly, and put Matska’s keys back. As Carmilla rounded the corner to her room, her mother was standing in front of the door looking at her daughter.

 

“God!” Carmilla exclaimed.

“Where were you?”

“At a friend’s house.”

“Did you drive?”

“......”

“Carmilla!”

“Mom, I had to talk to Laura.”

“What did you do?”

“Stuff.”

“Carmilla Karnstein, you are going to tell me.”

“I don’t have you tell you anything.”

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself again. Ever since that Ell girl, you’ve been silent and sad.”

“Why do you think? You expelled the girl I loved.”

“Middle school relationships don’t last.”

“I’m not getting into this again. Night mom.”

Carmilla pushed past her mom and went to bed.


	3. Summer Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est le chapitre dernière

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt Hollis.” Danny intently told Laura during passing periods.

“I love that you care about me. I do Danny,” She added as her ex was about to interrupt. “but I’m a big girl. Okay?”

“Okay sorry Laura.”

“It’s okay.”

“See you at lunch?”

“Yeah, see you then.” Laura waved at Danny as she left to her French.

At lunch, Carmilla joined Laura, keeping her distance, and met Lola and LaF. She gave them facts for acadeca and science olympiad. LaF smiled, but nervously looked at Danny. The tall ginger glared at Carmilla, but gave Laura her sad puppy dog eyes. Lola noticed this too, but didn’t interrupt the Karnstein.

“Hey Per,” LaF whispered as Carmilla started talking to Laura about math. “Do you think we should take Danny out for a ginger’s night out?”

“Yes.” She answered making her cute focused face.

“Hey Danny, can I talk to you?” LaF called out, breaking Danny’s focus from her homework.

“Sure.”

The gingers walked away from Carmilla and Laura, “Per and I were thinking about having a Ginger’s Night Out kind of thing. Just you, Per, and me.”

“That sounds fun. Where are we going?”

“Bora Bora Feuerbachgasse.”

“Okay, when?”

“Let’s meet at my place at 20:00. Okay?”

“I’m all for it.”

“Okay.”

“I need to go to my next class. Bye guys.”

“By Danny.” LaF and Lola said.

“Bora Bora, LaFontaine? Really?” Lola whispered.

“Yeah. She needs it.”

When they returned to their spot, Carmilla was balancing a chip on the tip of her pinkie. Laura laughed and grabbed the chip. Carmilla smirked and eat it out of Laura’s fingers. They pecked each other as the gingers came back. The four students talked for a little while before eventually going to class. Carmilla held Laura’s hand as they walked to 5th period. Lola looked at LaF and rested her head against her ‘friend’s’ shoulder.

 

“Look at the ginger twins.” Carmilla whispered pointing towards their friends.

“They’re so cute together.”

Carmilla placed a hand against Laura’s hip and brought her closer. “How long have they known each other?”

“About a year and a half. I’m glad for them though. It’s Lola’s last year and they both deserve each other.”

“That’s so sweet.” Carmilla teased looking lovingly at Laura. They parted ways and continued on with their day.

Summer neared fairly quick. Danny got to be close with the leader of Zeta Omega Mu, Wilson Kirsch, allowing her to get over Laura. LaF and Lola continued dating even as the elder started getting ready to leave for college. During that time, Laura and Carmilla escaped the Switzerland. They spent a while in the alps, a gift from Laura’s dad. They had a rented lodge, tucked away.

 

Carmilla walked back with a blanket. “Stay warm.”

Laura scooted over and made room for Carmilla to sit down. The black haired girl plopped herself next to her girlfriend and kissed her. Laura pushed back and forced Carmilla down. They laughed a bit and continued. Carmilla unbuttoned her shirt as Laura tore her own jacket off. Laura ground against the younger girl’s abdomen. Carmilla started to unbutton the other’s pants, pushing her hand over their underwear. Laura continued to grind against Carmilla’s hand. The younger girl slid her middle finger between Laura’s labia, placing her thumb over her clit. Laura inhaled and placed her hands on her girlfriend’s ribs. Carmilla sat up and wrapped her arm around her girlfriends torso. She slowly slipped her finger inside, going slow for Laura’s comfort. Laura squeezed her eyes shut and leaned into Carmilla, moaning into her ear. She quickly started to come, giving Carmilla the okay to go faster. Laura grabbed Carmilla’s hand as she came, falling into her girlfriend.

 

“Carm…” Laura whispered. “I love you.”

Carmilla sat back, kissing Laura. She rested her hands on their waist. “I love you, too, Cupcake.”

Laura slid a hand to Carmilla’s pants, unbuttoning her them and sliding them down. Carmilla rolled her eyes as the junior kissed her way down her chest to her abdomen. Laura licked her clit as she began to tease Carmilla. The younger girl’s abs flexed and relaxed, she reached out to find Laura’s hand. She squeezed and told the older girl, “Stop teasing me.” Laura laughed a bit and slipped a finger inside as she sucked Carmilla’s clit. The other made high pitched squeaks. Laura couldn’t help but smile at the noises. Carmilla came, clawing her thigh and squeezing her legs around her girlfriend’s head.

 

She unlocked her legs laughing, “Get out of there. Get out of there.”

“How was I?”

“Surprisingly great. You said it was your first time?”

“Yeah.”

Carmilla brought Laura back up and kissed her. “You were wonderful.”

Laura cuddled into Carmilla pulling the blanket back up. They kissed and listened to the surrounding sound of a crackling fire.


End file.
